The present disclosure relates to techniques for providing different discount offers to consumers based on lists of products that are desired by consumers.
Discount offers, such as coupons, are often used by businesses to attract customers. A common type of discount offer is a volume discount. This type of discount offer uses a reduced unit price to reward large-scale purchases of a product or a service. In this way, the manufacturer or the provider of the product or service can move large volumes of inventory in a short period of time, and can leverage the advantages associated with increased economy of scale.
Historically, volume discounts were only available to large entities that were able to purchase products and services in bulk. However, websites have recently been developed that allow individual consumers to receive volume discounts. In particular, so-called ‘deal’ websites aggregate large numbers of consumers into a group, and then offer the purchasing power of the aggregated group to manufacturers and providers of products and services. Typically, this results in the members of the group receiving a discounted price on a particular product or service each day (the so-called daily ‘deal’).
While this approach offers the advantages of volume discounts to individual consumers, the discounts often are for products and services that may not be relevant or of interest to a given consumer in the group. As a consequence, the volume discounts often are not useful for this consumer. This can be frustrating for the consumers, and may reduce their interest in the deal websites.